


Not Enough

by VainVariety



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VainVariety/pseuds/VainVariety
Summary: “I get the impression you don’t like me very much.”  The Helltaker murmured.“Am I supposed to like you?”  Lucifer glared.He took a sip of his pop, refusing eye contact.  “It would be nice.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Justice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Not Enough

Lucifer found cooking to be comforting. Something she could make that actually made her feel good— something she actually had to struggle to achieve. It was different from having everything be handed to you and forcing things to go your way. She could make the most delicious food appear from thin air, but that was no fun.

She finally found something she liked to do.

Not that she would ever openly admit it.

Though it was made obvious when she would shoo everyone out of the kitchen while she worked.

There was one person who could always come into the kitchen while she toiled away over a meal. That would be the Helltaker, as this was _his_ kitchen and he made himself useful by chasing away demonic pests. Then there was the one demon she would never kick out. No matter how many times this demon snaked their hands around Lucifer’s waist and nestled their head on the crook of her neck, the Queen never budged to dismiss them.

Cookies were this demon’s favorite. A finger reached out to scoop some of the batter from the inside of the mixing bowl, quickly swatted away by a spatula.

“Justice, you are so naughty.” Lucifer hissed, her tail pushing their hand away. “You know my rule— you must wait until they’re finished.” Justice pouted, shaking the feeling from her hand and returning it to snuggly hold her middle.

“But I love your cookies, plus I heard from ‘taker that raw dough tastes _wicked_.” They grumbled into her neck. Lucifer rolled her eyes and shook her head, pulled into their body as they hugged her closer.

“Yes, well the ‘Taker’ will never have any of my raw cookie dough. I heard it makes you sick.”

The former High Prosecutor purred, pressing a kiss against the Queen’s skin. “So you care about me?”

“You’re putting words in my mouth.” The Queen’s quips grew quiet with sincerity as she only wanted this mischievous creature to hear them. A hand, dirtied with batter and flour, cupped the cheek of the demon behind her. “But maybe you have a point.”

“Yeah, well demons can’t get sick.” Then a finger dove into the dough and swooped up a clump of batter and just as quickly put into their mouth. Lucifer gasped in horror, swatting their hands away from her waist with a scowl and an appropriately frightful scold.

Then he walked in.Justice was instantly by her side, scooping batter from the bowl and forming them into balls.Lucifer took a glance behind her, confirming that it was the Helltaker himself, who peered over their shoulders to look at the Queen’s handiwork.

“Cookies again?”He commented, waltzing back towards his refrigerator to scan for a drink.Lucifer hummed, aiding Justice in the dough forming process.“I’m surprised Justice isn’t trying to eat them again.”

“Oh, they are.”She casts a knowing smirk to Justice, not that they could see.The Helltaker snickered to himself, closing the fridge with a pop in hands.He placed a gentle touch upon Lucifer’s hip before leaving the room with a, “Save some for me.”

Lucifer wouldn’t.Finders keepers, losers weepers, and if the Helltaker found himself in trouble by Pandemonica again then that was certainly not her fault!Justice was quiet and focused on the task at hand though the balls of dough came out angled.

The Queen’s tail reached out to snake around that of Justice’s.They didn’t push her away.

“He’s a real piece of work.”Justice sighed.

“Tell me about it.”Lucifer hissed, rolling a section of dough a bit too harshly between her palms— it came out like a disc.The Queen didn’t bother to correct it.“I hope he knows this is _my_ new vacation home and nothing more.Tch— harem my ass.”

Lucifer allowed her coworker to scrape the last bit of batter on the sides of the bowl and make a cookie larger than the rest.She swiped her finger around the bowl and slipped it into the other’s mouth.With a quick suck it was clean and dried on her apron.

Justice licked their lips.“Man, you make the best sweets.”

“I try.”She cooed, taking the cookie sheet and sliding them onto the rack of a preheated oven.Justice wandered out, having promised Malina that they would have a few drinks and play a few games after trying to nab some cookie dough.Lucifer washed her hands and joined the Helltaker and Azazel on the couch, glancing towards some distasteful show about old men in suits.

“Oh, your majesty!”Azazel instantly piped up, flipping through a few pages of her well-worn notepad.“I’m so pleased you could join us.You see, we’re watching a program about human politics!They’re so fascinating, my goodness, there’s so many things that humans love to squabble over.”

She then proceeded to list the debate surrounding the economy and how, with the given information, the Queen felt about it.“I don’t care for human problems.”She flicked some hair over her shoulder, her tail curling around to rest in her lap.“They live, they stress, and then they die.The economy is of no importance in Hell.

“That being said,”Lucifer paused to give Azazel’s scribbling a chance to catch up.Once her pet’s eyes were on her, the Queen continued.“There are those who come to Hell in which the human economy is their reason for being here.You would be shocked what money can do to someone.”

The demon’s eyes flickered to meet those of the Helltaker’s, who started to watch their conversation.He held her gaze for a few seconds, before seeming uninterested and directing his attention back towards the tele.

Pandemonica let herself in through the front door, Lucifer pointed her tail in that direction.Azazel jumped up from her seat to greet her with the same question.That left Lucifer and the Helltaker alone with the drone of a politician talking about the 1960s in the background.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?”Lucifer commented, it caught him off guard.The hand that held his pop lifted a thumb to scratch his brow with a shrug.

“I guess, I have no clue where she gets all that enthusiasm from.”

The Queen snorted.Yes, enthusiasm is definitely one way to describe it.“I like to call it desperation.”She purred, crossing her legs in a way that positioned her body to face him.“She’s desperate to know everything she can, have you noticed?Look closer.”

He lifted his glasses from his face to settle upon his hair, shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

“That’s not nice.”

“I’m not nice, I’m honest.”She chose to smile in silence, noting how Azazel and Pandemonica passed behind her to step into the backyard and enjoy the sunlight.The Helltaker followed suit, drumming his fingers along the arm of his couch to pass the time.With a snap, Lucifer changed the channel to a baking competition.

“I never pegged you to be the cooking type.”He meekly commented, eyeing the smudges of flour on her apron.

“Your small talk doesn’t interest me.”She retorted, watching a baker pipe intricate icing designs onto a cake.He chuckled, watching the competitor stress how much the prize money would help their bakery.

“I get the impression you don’t like me very much.”The Helltaker murmured.

“Am I supposed to like you?”Lucifer glared.

He took a sip of his pop, refusing eye contact.“It would be nice.”

“Then convince me.”He couldn’t refuse her any longer.There was no masking his shock at her statement, an open mouth quivering around what words would impress her the most.Nothing came to mind, and soon his face was flushed.

She could be a very patient woman when she wanted to be, and this was one of those times she decided to play the saint.Arms folded over her chest, a steady stare waiting for him to find what he wanted to say.Her cookies would be done soon, but she didn’t mind letting them burn if it meant hearing him speak.It was so difficult to hold back a triumphant smirk, but Lucifer did the best she could. Watching him squirm was more fun than any program could provide.

“I think…” He stammered, blinking and clearing his throat.“I think you’re absolutely stunning, and I like it when we cook together and seeing you try the pancakes I make you.You make this, um, this—this face that melts my heart every t-time and I—“He could hardly utter the rest of his statement before Justice and Malina trotted downstairs.It put an end to his misery, he tried to hide it behind his pop as Justice waltzed over to the couch.

“Are they done yeee-t?”They sang, crouching down beside where their Queen sat.Lucifer tucked a strand of hair from Justice’s face, taking in the stench of alcohol that clung to both of them.

“Almost,”She confirmed.All the while, the Helltaker’s eyes remained glued to her.The Queen took advantage of this to place a kiss atop of the former High Prosecutor’s forehead.They grew quiet, the Helltaker remained still, and Malina scoffed.

The Queen beckoned the other demon closer.Malina hesitated, but soon gave into her advances. She trudged towards the couch where Lucifer would place a delicate kiss upon her knuckles.Even though Malina jerked her hand away and growled about how gross that was, the Helltaker couldn’t help but stare at her like a wounded animal.

She returned the favor with a sneer that dared him to earn it.

The timer went off.Malina and Justice stared towards Lucifer— knowing from experience that getting into the kitchen before her would spell out a certain doom.She rose and calmly made her way to the oven, the two tipsy demons chasing her tail, and their human host trudging in after them.The Queen of Hell slid an oven mitt onto her hand and took the metal out of the oven.She didn’t particularly need it— Hell was much hotter than this, but humans made dress-up seem like so much fun.

The tray was placed on a cooling rack and hands instantly flew to snag a few.Once Cerberus smelt what was going on, most of the cookies were gone within minutes.Lucifer sent some to Pandemoncia and Azazel in the midst of their interview, getting caught up in a few of the Angel’s questions.Whatever was left, Zdrada munched on between smokes, bragging to her sister about getting the last of the batch

None were left for the Helltaker, per usual.

“Maybe next time,”He uttered to himself as Lucifer cooed for his help cleaning the dishes, watching Justice finish the biggest cookie from the batch.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer: *kisses Justice and Malina*  
> Helltaker: ???  
> Lucifer: Homies kiss homies.  
> Helltaker: Can I have a kiss?  
> Lucifer: We're not homies.
> 
> I was very tempted to make that the summary, haha.


End file.
